


Can I Watch You?

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory isn't expecting Sam to come over, so he decides to release a little tension on his own, until an unexpected visitor decides he wants to watch. Adult/Mature Gay. Established Rory/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Watch You?

**Author's Note:**

> This contains explicit sexual situations. It is very much NC-17 in a way that I hadn't written before. So, this is different. Proceed with caution but enjoy.

Rory locked the door and flicked off the light before padding across his bedroom and climbing onto his bed. He sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard with a thud as the events of the day played in his mind. His eyes fluttered closed as he remembered sitting in the gym after school, working on homework as he waited for Sam to finish his game of basketball with Finn. Well, the plan had been for Rory to work on his homework, but in truth, he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from watching Sam. The way his muscles worked as he moved skillfully across the court. The masculine flex of his bicep as he rocked back on his heels and shot the ball toward the hoop.

The florescent lights of the gym glinted off the sheen of sweat on Sam's chest, flushed red from exertion. It was all Rory could do not to call the game and drag his boyfriend to the locker room for some alone time. Instead, he'd spent the time committing all his lithe, smooth movements to memory and imagining himself wrapped in the blond's strong arms. Safe. Warm. Content.

He slid his hand slowly down his bare front to tease his fingers across the sensitive skin at his sides, imagining they were Sam's expert, guitar-calloused fingers instead of his own. He shuddered delicately at the sensation. His free hand slipping almost unconsciously to palm himself through the thin fabric of his boxers. A quiet moan slid free at the contact.

A gentle breeze blew in through the window suddenly, ghosting coolly across his exposed skin, raising goosebumps. Another soft shudder.

In his mind, Rory fell back on his imagination. What he would have done if he had taken Sam from the game and begged the blond to ravish him as he'd so wanted to. He would have taken Sam by the hand and pulled him toward the locker room. As soon as the door closed, he'd press himself flush against Sam's muscled chest, his hands falling to the back of his gym shorts to grab the toned swell of his ass and pull him impossibly closer, all the while leading them both toward the shower.

Sam would pull the shirt roughly from his shoulders and toss it carelessly aside before connecting their lips hungrily. Rory would roll his hips forward to press his denim clad erection against Sam and grind roughly against his thigh as the blond's lips trailed down his neck, pausing to suck at his collarbone.

Rory gasped as he slid his hand inside his boxers and took his needy cock into his hand. He started fisting it lazily as he imagined Sam's full lips sucking gently at his neck, nipping at the skin, making him moan.

Sam would have quickly shed his own shorts and set to work undoing Rory's belt, his lips busy against Rory's. He would have made short work of the belt and shucked Rory's jeans and underwear off in one fluid motion, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist and pulling him forward until he stepped out of the pool of denim at his feet. Yes, Sam would have led them both under the warm spray of the shower, his hand trailing down Rory's smooth chest, thumbing over one of his pebbled nipples as the hand continued down to circle his fingers around his navel. Rory would all but be begging for Sam to give him the friction that he needed before he'd actually give it to him.

On the bed, Rory wiggled out of his boxers, tossing them to the floor. He slid his free hand across his thigh, teasing the soft, sensitive part of his inner thigh as he increased his stroke with his right hand. He dragged his thumb across the head of his cock to spread the slippery liquid from his slit. His back arched as his hand slid smoothly over his shaft.

He went back to his fantasy.

Sam's full lips would leave Rory's to kiss along his jaw before coming to rest on the shell of his ear. His hand would be trailing tantalizingly low across Rory's stomach, fingers ghosting over his hipbones. Rory's head would fall back into the crook of Sam's neck as his lips worked against his ear. "Do you want me to touch you Rory?" Sam's breath would be hot in his ear.

"Yes, Sam." Rory's voice was desperate.

"Say you want me to touch you." Sam slid his fingers along Rory's shaft with a feather-light tease.

"I want you to touch me, Sam."

"Yeah?" He was smug. His fingers made another tantalizing circuit across Rory's cock. "Do you want me to make you come?"

Rory moaned shakily. "God, yes, Sam."

A gasp from too close snapped Rory out of his fantasy abruptly. He rushed to hide what he'd been doing. Even though he knew it was a futile effort. "Oh my God, Sam! You didn't call. I didn't think you were-"

"Rory, no," he said, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed next to Rory. He pulled the blanket out of Rory's hand so he couldn't cover himself.

Sam usually snuck in through Rory's window after the Pierce's were asleep, but since he hadn't called or texted, Rory had assumed that he wasn't going to be there tonight. He curled in on himself, embarrassed. "H-How much did you see?"

An impish smile crossed Sam's face. "Enough."

"Oh my God," Rory repeated. It was apparently his new mantra for the evening.

Sam remained unfazed. "You were thinking of me?" The smugness in his voice made Rory want to smack him. Instead he just nodded. "That's really hot, Rors."

Rory looked up at Sam, dumbfounded. "R-Really?"

"Hell yeah," Sam said roughly, trailing his finger along Rory's chest. "Why don't you tell me what you were imagining?"

"O-Okay," Rory said, still a little unsure of the whole situation.

"Hold on," Sam said suddenly, pushing Rory forward and climbing behind him so that Rory was sitting between Sam's open legs. Rory leaned back against Sam's chest.

Rory hesitantly began explaining his fantasy. Sam pressed smoldering kisses to his neck as he spoke. His words became surer, bolder, met with acknowledging hums of approval from Sam as he sucked the pale flesh of his boyfriend's neck. Rory's cock was aching, desperate for the release he'd been so close to before Sam arrived. Sam knew Rory was too shy to make the first move, so he took his boyfriend's hand and put it on his stomach. "Why don't you show me what you were doing?" Sam's breath was hot against his skin.

A shiver fired down Rory's spine and he slowly complied with Sam's request. He started pumping his length as Sam's lips moved against his skin. Sam brought a hand to Rory's stomach and trailed his fingers across his sides. Rory moaned softly, the sound a quiet mewl. Spurred on by the soft sounds, Sam wanted to see Rory completely fall apart. "Do you wanna know what I would have done to you in that shower?"

Rory whimpered quietly, so Sam smiled deviously and continued, watching as Rory's hand slowly began working himself faster.

"I would have pushed you against the wall and kissed my way down your beautiful chest." He brought a hand to Rory's chest for emphasis, flicking his thumb across a nipple, loving the whimpered sound that accompanied Rory's hips arching off the mattress. "All the way down your chest before I got to your stomach and you know how much I _love_ your hips." Another whimper as Sam's hands continued to illustrate his intentions.

"Do you know what I'd do then, Rory? Once I was on my knees?" Sam kissed the shell of Rory's ear. Rory's eyes rolled back slightly as a whined moan slipped past his lips. "I would kiss your thighs before wrapping my lips around your gorgeous cock."

"Oh God, Sam," Rory whined, squirming, as he worked himself feverishly, imagining what Sam was describing. "It feels so good."

Sam could tell by the broken sounds tumbling out of Rory that he was close. "I would make you feel amazing, baby."

"Mhmm. _Sam._ "

"I would go down on you until you came harder than you've ever come in your life," Sam whispered, his voice rough.

"I wouldn't stop until you begged me." Rory whined Sam's name brokenly. He brought his lips closer to Rory's ear and purred, "And I'd swallow. Every. Last. Drop."

Rory tensed and moaned in a choked whimper. "I'm so close, Sam," he gasped frantically.

Sam slid his hand across Rory's stomach lovingly. "Come on, baby. Let go. Come for me."

"Uh...Oh... _S-Sam,"_ Rory choked as his hips bucked up into his hand desperately. He writhed and squirmed in Sam's arms, whimpering quietly as his release crashed over him like a wave.

His hips settled back on the mattress and Rory's body melted into Sam's chest, his head falling into the crook of his neck as he worked to even out his breathing. "That was amazing, Sam," he said, awed and breathless. Sam reached to the nightstand for a tissue, cleaning Rory up and tossing the tissue in the trash.

Sam pulled a blanket over both of them and Rory cuddled limply into his side. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Rory," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Rory's hair. "Go to sleep, baby."

Rory sighed contentedly. "Mmm...okay." He slid closer into Sam's side and rested his head against his boyfriend's chest. Sam smiled and carded his fingers through Rory's hair. He laughed at just how quickly Rory fell asleep. Maybe in time, Rory would manage to stay awake for at least five minutes after sex, but right now, Sam couldn't find it in himself to complain. He just held Rory as he slept and wondered what he could have possibly done to get so lucky as to find a boyfriend that amazing.


End file.
